


Searching for Stars

by StarTrekkin08



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Back Pain, Episode: s07e01 Unimatrix Zero Part II, F/M, Fluff, He knew exactly what he was doing, Implied Sexual Content, Massage, Tickling, fun under the sheets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Massages can lead to happy endings. 😉
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Searching for Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is set right after, "Unimatrix Zero: Part II."

"Well, our shift is done," he said and looked over from his chair to hers. 

The captain plainly stated, "Yes."

"Something wrong?" Chakotay asked, noticing the contortions of her face.

"My back hurts. It's painful."

"From the spinal clamps, still?"

She nodded and said, "Yes...and the Doctor isn't exactly gentle," she let out grimaced smile as she felt her back. 

"You should beam to-"

"No, I don't want to use our energy resources. Just help me up, please. Very slowly."

He walked over to the captain's chair and slowly eased her out of the chair with a hand around her waist.

"Ohh," she croaked and let out a large controlled breath.

"Are you sure you want to walk?"

She nodded.

'Stubborn woman,' he thought.

"Alrighttt..." he said with uncertainty. 

They slowly walked across the bridge and went up the step.

Tuvok looked with a raised eyebrow but Chakotay gave a nod and mouthed, "Back pain," to him he nodded and carried on. 

They made it to the turbolift and Chakotay said, "Deck 5."

"I want to go to my quarters."

"You can go after you get an analgesic," he said.

"Mmm," Kathryn sounded with pain and grasped his side. It was upsetting her stomach as well. He was right. 

He rubbed her back a little to help.  
"Do you still have the nightmares?" He asked. 

She gave a sigh at the touch and the question. He was talking about dreaming about the inside of the Borg cube. 

"It's getting better but I still have them on occasion," Kathryn said. 

The door opened and they made their way out.

"Maybe you should ask for a sedative, too," Chakotay said

She hobbled with him and said, "I have my own."

"Whiskey and wine are not great substitutes. Even if it's synthehol."

"Who says it is?" She said, inferring that the drinks she had were the real thing.

Chakotay grunted in disapproval. 

They limped down a bit more and entered sickbay. 

"Captain, commander, what can I help with today?" The Doctor asked. 

"Back pain," she got straight to the point. 

"Commander, help me get the captain on her side."

Chakotay and the EMH helped her onto the biobed but not without a loud cry of pain escaping her lips. 

He scanned her and then walked over to his supplies. 

"Doctor! Now, please!" She said scolded in a mix of pain, urgency, and anger at his speed. Her eyes clenched and she gripped the biobed. 

Chakotay could tell that the movement to the biobed had exacerbated her pain. He held her hand that was pinned by the biobed.

The Doctor hurried a bit and clipped the medication to the hypospray and scurried to inject it. A hiss of the spray loosened her grip as she let out a breath of relief. 

The EMH stated, "We'll need to extend your physical therapy sessions, captain.

She growled in response. 

"And you need light duties. No crawling through Jefferies tubes, no lifting heavy objects,-"

"I get it, doctor," she replied coolly.

"Very well, because if you do not follow my instructions, you will be back off-duty," he said.

She nodded and said, "Oh, and doctor? No offense, but I'm going to get my messages in the holodeck after the sessions. Your hands are too rough."

The EMH opened his mouth and closed it.

"Alright, but it will need to be programmed with your medical injury record and physical therapy massage requirements," the Doctor said.

"Fine by me," she slowly sat up and started to slide off the biobed.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Chakotay asked.

She looked at Chakotay then at the Doctor. 

"I've... still been having some nightmares and trouble sleeping. Can you send a sedative to my replicator?" Kathryn asked.

"Yes, captain," he replied.

"Thank you," she said and started walking out the door.

Chakotay followed her closely as they made their way to their deck. When they reached her quarters he asked, "Would...would you like me to massage your back?"

She looked at him with a pondering look.

"Would you? I mean,...If it's not too much trouble," she asked and fingered her thumbs.

"Of course. How about after dinner?" He said.

Her stomach squirmed. "Oh, yeah. I forgot that I haven't eaten yet. Probably because the pain was making me nauseous."

Chakotay gave her scolding look and said, "You should've beamed to sickbay! You were hiding excruciating pain all that time?"

She rubbed her forehead and said, "You caught me."

He sighed and shook his head. "Well, then I'll make us something light, then."

...

Dinner was delicious. Rice, chicken Caesar salad, steamed vegetables was on the menu. Water only at his insistence.

"Go and get ready while I put these away. You can be as comfortable as you want. Then let me know when you're ready," he said.

She nodded and walked towards her bedroom. Chakotay gathered the plates and utensils and put then in the recycler. He blew out the candles and put the napkins in the recycler. 

"I'm ready," she called. 

"Ok," he said.

Chakotay walked over and slowed before turning the corner. Kathryn laid face-down with her arms cradling her head. A sheet covered her up to her shoulder blades and even gave a slight peek at the side of her bra. The comforter had covered her waist-down at the hem of her pants. Although her hair was short, she pinned it up, revealing her neck.

He gulped.

'Ohh, maybe this wasn't such a good idea,' he thought.

He walked to her left side and sat down at the side of the bed. 

"Where does it hurt the most?" He asked. 

"It is along the entire spine but probably where my shoulder blades meet and the curve of my back," she muffled. 

"Ok. I'll start from the neck and work down. Let me know if you want more or less pressure."

"I will," she said. 

He shifted his position so that his knees were on the bed at her side. He placed his fingers around her neck and worked decided to work the shoulders.

"Ohhh," she said.

"Too much?" He asked.

"No, it's just right," she said.

He nodded although she couldn't see him and continued to her shoulder blades. He pressed his finger up and outwards towards the sides before reaching the middle of the spine through the sheet. He used his thumbs and carefully used his knuckles. 

"How does it feel? Do you want me to adjust the pressure?"

"No, no. Keep doing what you're doing," she said. 

He continued and took his time because that was an area that needed some of the most attention. Once satisfied, he moved his hands just under the ribs and she fidgeted.

He stopped, "Are you okay? I can stop if you're not," he said.

"I'm fine, I'm just a bit...ticklish right there," she giggled slightly.

He chuckled and said, "Oh, then I'll have to remember that for later."

Chakotay continued to maneuver in a way in which he could avoid tickling her in that area. He carefully moved to her lower back. She groaned and when he hesitated she urged him to continue. As he did, he saw that she had moved her head to the side, rested upon her arms, with her eyes still closed. He had to bite down at the sounds and her facial expressions. She moaned deeply as he loosened up her lower back.

'Oh, spirits. Help me,' he thought.

He reached just above the curve of her ass and massaged around the line before stopping so his hands didn't explore the parts of her body he hadn't explored yet.

He swallowed hard and said, "How was that?"

She smiled and opened her eyes.

"It was perfect. You may be reassigned to a new role on this ship."

He felt himself blush.

"I'm glad I could help," he said and got up.

"Would..."Would you..." she shook her head.

"What, Kathryn?"

"Could..."

"Yes, I can massage you whenever you need it," he said and smiled.

"Thanks, Chakotay," she with a hazy smile, "Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams," he said and left her quarters. 

He let out a sigh and smiled as he walked to his quarters.

...

Chakotay couldn't help but watch her each day to see if she was in pain. It varied each day and moment-to-moment. Especially after she had physical therapy. She called him a handful of times to give her a massage and he dutifully obliged her. It took two weeks for her to no longer have any lingering pain from the Borg spinal clamps. 

After a shift, they walked into the turbolift. 

"Who massages you, Chakotay?"

He coughed. "Excuse me?"

"You must get sore after boxing sessions in the holodeck."

"Boothby."

She gave a surprised look and smiled.

"Any good?"

"He gets the job done." 

He laughed and said, "But even the holographic version continues to carry on the previous conversation during it."

She laughed.

"Well, next time you do, let me know. I need to repay you."

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Are your massages as bad as your cooking?" He teased.

She whacked his arm and said, "No!"

"You don't need to pay me back, Kathryn."

"But I feel I do."

"Ok, then. I'll let you know."

She smiled as the turbolift doors opened.

...

The next time he boxed, he was excited when he finished.

"Ok, son, lay down so we can loose those muscles," Boothby said.

"Not tonight."

Boothby lifted a hand to his war and said, "Did I hear correctly? You said no?"

Chakotay nodded as he stood up from the locker room bench with his gloves dangling from his hands.

"And why is that?"

"Someone else offered."

"By that puppy look on your face is must be a woman."

"It is."

"Then go. I'll see you again tomorrow. Hopefully without sore arms."

..

After he finished his shower, he called Kathryn and called in the massage.

Not long after, the door chimed and he opened the door.

Chakotay called, "Come in."

She walked in and he could see her let out a little gasp when she saw that he was shirtless.

She cleared her throat and said, "Are you ready for your shoulder massage?"

"Yep," he said as he walked over to his bedroom. 

He laid face-down on his bed and placed his arms flat at his sides.

She trailed behind and climbed onto the bed and onto her knees. She started at his neck and where the shoulder met the neck. Chakotay let out a content sigh. Kathryn started to knead his shoulders and dig in with her thumbs. More content sighs and moans were uttered. She then continued to his back before going to his arms. Her hands felt soft against the bulk of his arms. Kathryn's hands finally worked down his forearms to his hands.

Chakotay held onto one of the hands that was in his left hand and turned his head. He shifted on his a side and said, "That felt great. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said.

She turned to move off of the bed but he still held onto her hand. Kathryn looked at him.

"It's your turn," Chakotay said.

"This was to pay you back...this is not how that works," Kathryn said, flustered.

"Consider this one off the books."

She hesitated and he sat up. 

"I'm going to get some water while you get ready," he said and hopped off his bed and walked towards the replicator.

He wondered if she would follow him out or leave but she didn't. Chakotay ordered his water and slowly drank for it as he looked towards his bedroom.

He finished drinking his cool water before he set it down and made his way back.

She was laying down as she usually did except that she didn't have her hair pinned up. He massaged her as he normally would. However, this time, he moved the sheet down as his hands made direct contact with her skin. Kathryn had very light freckles and he traced them with his fingers. 

"You have back freckles," he said.  
Chakotay could see her react to his touch on her lower back.

"Yes...ever since I was twelve. I hated them," she said into the pillows.

"They're like little stars," he said, still tracing them.

She moved her head to its side with her eyes still closed and smiled. Kathryn said, "I always thought of them as annoying spots. I never really thought about them like that."

"Do you have any other stars?"

She swallowed and said, "No. That's the only spot."

"...right now I wish I did."

Chakotay stopped tracing his fingers and she opened her eyes wide when she realized she said that aloud. 

"I...thank you for the massage," she said.

"I can replicate a marker," he said bluntly.

Kathryn bit her lip. 

"...or I can imagine and trace imaginary ones," he offered.

She grabbed hold of the sheet and pulled it up behind her and turned around under it; clutching it. 

"Chakotayyyy," she said and gave him a slight glare.

"Kathrynnnn," he teased back with a glimmer in his eyes.

Chakotay didn't know why he did it but he started tickling her as if he was searching her. All of a sudden she started laughing and giggling uncontrollably. Her face turned pink as she squirmed. He laughed at the sight and finally let up. 

When she regained control of herself their eyes locked onto each other. Kathryn's lips parted slightly and her lashes followed her gaze from his nose to his lips. 

Chakotay leaned down and kissed her. It lingered and he released. Her eyes were closed and he went in for another. Her head sunk back into his pillow as they experimented. They went from simple kisses, to open-mouth kisses, to exploring with their tongues, and sucking on each other's lips. Their heavy breaths filled the space around them. He pulled back the sheet and slipped in, pulling it over both of them.

He teased, "Time to search for some stars."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own rights to Voyager.
> 
> Written 6/7-6/9/2020.


End file.
